


Now you're the bitch in heat...

by gyrosexhaver1887



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Wants To Be Superior (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor in Heat (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Grinding Through Pants, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyrosexhaver1887/pseuds/gyrosexhaver1887
Summary: Alastor is going through a rut-induced heat and he needs it gone NOW. He enlists the help of one of the sinners staying at the hotel...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Now you're the bitch in heat...

**Author's Note:**

> The asexual alastor tag is used because he clearly states he doesnt.. really wanna do this and its moreso to get rid of his blasted heat.

"The fact you keep yourself clean unlike the other sinners down here is making this much more enjoyable…" Alastor says, half complimenting you, half making an observation as he hovers over top of you in his bed, sucking deep purple hickeys on to your neck. With each hickey he created, you could feel his razor sharp teeth getting tantalizingly close to the sensitive flesh of your neck. By the time he got around to the flesh by your windpipe the thrill of the danger those razor sharp teeth caused was really getting you going. You quickly found your pants becoming quite tighter than before and your hips uncontrollably bucking upwards and meeting Alastor's, only to result in the Radio Demon pushing your hips back down onto the bed with his own. He begins grinding his crotch against your entrapped hard-on, all the while beginning to kiss you passionately. He cuts your lips ever so slightly in the best of ways as he gently bites your lips. After a good bit of this, Alastor could tell you were quite a bit more needy without him even saying a word. "Like a bitch in heat.." the demon purrs into your ear as he slashes your shirt off with one fell swoop of his crimson claws, revealing your body to him. While the pressure in your pants wasn't exactly alleviated, what came next made up for the delay. Alastor begins rubbing his hands all along your chest, cupping the flesh of your pecs in his hands and running his thumbs over your nipples. A moan erupts from your mouth as you begin to grind your hard-on against him harder than he was ever grinding on you, which causes Alastor to smirk down at you. "How cute.." He coos, moving one hand down to your pants, groping your cock through your pants before slicing through your pants just like he did with your shirt. Your 6 inches almost immediately spring up, twitching. Even the cold air currents from the vents in Alastor's room licking across your cock felt utterly divine in your state of utter neediness. Alastor quickly frees his thick 10 inches from its wool/polyester-blend prison. The demon's utterly huge manhood was dripping almost hot precum down onto your sensitive shaft as he hovered over you. "Alastor…" You almost whisper, "C'mon... just put it in.. I need you…" There was more than enough precum dripping from his cock to lube you up, but he objects. "Not yet, mon Cher..." the Radio Demon grins. He scoots up higher and presses his dripping cock up to your lips, smearing them with his pre. Immediately understanding what he wants, you part your lips. Only a few seconds later you found him grabbing your head and wildly fucking your mouth. His long cock had no trouble sliding into your throat no thanks to Alastor's roughness, and its thickness almost entirely stopped your airflow. Just when you were about to tap out, Alastor pulls out and lets his cock slap down onto your face. As you were gasping for breath all you could smell was just how aroused Alastor was and the faint scent of his cologne, which was overpowered somewhat by his cock. 

Alastor was currently in his rut and as much as he despised it, he was hopelessly horny. While he hated the idea of fucking, it was downright  _ heavenly _ to put someone else in a similar state of rut without ever even making it obvious he was suffering from such feelings himself. As far as the sinner below him knew, he was just a toy for Alastor to fool with since he was bored and Alastor  _ loved _ that the sinner willingly took this treatment. He loved being viewed as superior in every way.

After that small intermission the Radio Demon granted you so you could breathe, he went right back to pounding your throat with his cock, showing you no mercy; only slowing down or stopping to keep you awake. Soon, the powerful demon gripping your head groans huskily as he hilts his cock into your mouth. For a few seconds nothing happens and you assume Alastor is gonna take a break again, but suddenly, you taste and feel the thick and warm ropes of cum shooting down your throat and soon after, across your tongue as he pulls back to shoot in your mouth. He slowly pulls his cock out, leaving you breathing heavily and swallowing his load as his still hard cock throbs and twitches above your face.

Alastor had finally reached his climax into the mouth of the sinner below him. He was tempted to insult him for being such a slut but he knew his bounds. For now. After all, he didn't wanna lose this potential to find the release he’d been seeking for the past month...

Soon after this, the powerful demon above you slinks back down your body, away from your face. He quickly and roughly grabs your hips and raises them slightly as he positions himself in between your legs. You could tell he was losing his cool judging from the carelessness of his grasp; his claws were digging into your flesh ever so slightly, drawing a slight amount of blood. Alastor seems to notice this quickly and loosens his grip as to not wound you too much. You quickly realize his intentions regardless of your muddy thoughts due to your previous oxygen deprivation via shaft, as he was pressing his tip up to your entrance rather roughly. It then clicked in your mind. The Radio Demon was actually  _ desperate _ for release. He wasn’t just bored, he  _ needed _ this. Why else would his movements be so clumsy and even frantic?

Alastor notices the sinner below him smirk suddenly ever so slightly. Did he know? No, he couldn’t… Alastor has been unreadable to anyone besides Lucifer himself for decades… Could this pitiful little  _ sinner  _ be seeing through his facade? Alastor doesn’t know, but to drive these thoughts out of the sinner’s mind he grasps his throat and thrusts into him down to the base on the first try.

You yelped. Ok maybe he WAS just using you as a toy here… You're damn lucky you sucked him off first if he was gonna treat you this way as his size would’ve made an unlubed entrance quite… undesirable to say the least. The Radio Demon’s grip on your neck tightens as he pushes your upper half down on the bed while he begins thrusting, effortlessly holding your lower half up with one hand. He was strong. Your thoughts about his physique quickly fade however as pleasure washes over you. You hadn’t exactly taken it in the ass many times so you were tight as  _ hell.  _ Which not only benefited Alastor, but it also benefited you as every last inch of Alastor’s cock was touching  _ something _ inside you at least. It felt utterly divine. Eventually as he was thrusting he got just the right angle, crushing your prostate with each and every thrust he took. You were seeing stars.

Alastor looks down at the sinner below him who was in utter bliss. Even if he was aware that Alastor was desperate to blow his load, it would be out of his mind solely due to the pleasure that Alastor brought him. Alastor smirks, probably knowing exactly how well he was doing; if the sinner’s cock looking painfully hard and throbbing wasn’t enough to tell.

You felt yourself reaching the edge of your endurance. You were now teetering over the edge, threatening to fall in at any moment. Then it happens. Alastor roughly grabs your hard cock and starts jacking you off at an extraordinarily fast pace. Not even seconds later you feel a familiar pressure rise in your core and crotch area as you finally start cumming, making an utter mess of yourself. The Radio Demon looks down at your cum-covered form and smirks wider than he’d ever done before in your presence. He was so damn triumphant to do you in like this.

Alastor felt himself coming close soon after the sinner below him began cumming. He was happy this would soon be over more than anything, as he just… had no interest in this outside of getting rid of this goddamn rut-induced heat before it drives him nuts. He puts in thrust after thrust after thrust until finally he slams down into the sinner one last time before achieving his release.

You felt it. It was just as copious as when you sucked him off. It was almost a bit  _ too _ much. But you soldiered on and dealt with it. Soon after this, Alastor pulls out of you and sits up on his knees. He lets out a sigh of relief. “Never expect this again, my dear… I was simply bored.” He uses his reality-bending skills to suddenly clean himself and make his clothes appear though, he isn’t so nice to you. He gives you a cold goodbye and almost throws you into a shadow within the corner of his room, sending you back to your own. Not even a semblance of aftercare.

You can’t help but feel a little insulted.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like a month to write cos i gave up halfway through and came back to it. I hope the effort was worthit!!


End file.
